Cyrus/Manga/PS/Pokémon/On hand
is the first Pokémon seen in Cyrus's possession. He was first seen when Cyrus let him out of his just before he receives a package. Honchkrow was used again in the Celestic Ruins where he cleared fog in order for Cyrus to make his leave. He was used against Cynthia but was easily defeated by her . He was later used to protect the Red Chain from being destroyed by the Sinnoh Gym Leaders but was unsuccessful in stopping them in time. Later, he was used to prevent Diamond from stopping Dialga and Palkia's fighting. In the Platinum chapter, Honchkrow was used with Diamond's Kit to free Dialga and Palkia from Giratina's trap. He is level 63, has an Adamant nature, and his Characteristic is "a little quick tempered." Honchkrow's known moves are and , and his Ability is .}} mod 2}}|0=Nosepass|1=Probopass}} Adventures.png |epnum=PS349 |epname= Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone |desc= is the second Pokémon seen in Cyrus's possession. He was first seen in Mt. Coronet as a where Cyrus used him to attack , , and for disturbing him with their noise, evolving him in the process. He was used again in the Celestic ruins to fight Cynthia's Garchomp and later Diamond and Pearl. At the Spear Pillar, he was used to protect the Red Chain from being destroyed by the Sinnoh Gym Leaders but was unsuccessful in stopping them in time. Probopass's known moves are , , , , and , and his Ability is .}} mod 2}}|0=Magneton|1=Magnezone}} Adventures.png |epnum=PS349 |epname=Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone |desc= is the third Pokémon seen in Cyrus's possession along with Probopass. It was first seen in Mt. Coronet as a where Cyrus used it to attack , , and for disturbing him with their noise, evolving it in the process. It was used again in the Celestic ruins to fight Cynthia's Garchomp and later Diamond and Pearl. It was used to take Cyrus to the Spear Pillar after Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie were freed from their captivity. At the Spear Pillar, it was used to protect the Red Chain from being destroyed by the Sinnoh Gym Leaders but was unsuccessful in stopping them in time. In the Platinum chapter, it was used to take Cyrus and the Commanders away. Magnezone's known moves are , , and , and its Ability is .}} was used against Cynthia at the Veilstone Galactic HQ where it defeated her Spiritomb by freezing it. It then fought her Milotic and despite its powerful moves, was defeated when used on it, the saltwater doing extra damage due to its wounds. At the Spear Pillar, it was used to protect the Red Chain from being destroyed by the Sinnoh Gym Leaders but was unsuccessful in stopping them in time. Weavile's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} was the last of Cyrus's known Pokémon. First used in the battle against Cynthia where it easily overpowered her Milotic and managed to survive her Garchomp's . At the Spear Pillar, it was used to protect the Red Chain from being destroyed by the Sinnoh Gym Leaders but was unsuccessful in stopping them in time. Gyarados's known moves are and .}}